User talk:Alphonse Uprising
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Alphonse The Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Emeraldgreeny (talk) 23:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Do you want me to give Tesla a complete redesign or slight modifications to the current one? Samantha the Hedgehog ;) (talk) 17:22, February 13, 2014 (UTC) So, is there anything in particular you want redoing? Do you still want the redesign? I didn't get a reply from the last message. Thanks again! Thanks again for that car picture, it is my desktop sceen now, if you hadn't noticed you were rewarded 1500Fc so you now have 2500Fc, seriously it is pro! Look at your accomplishment! Trackmania Rp Ey Alphon. It's me Hynoid again. ^^ About that rp, is it alright if characters use custumized weapons like tasers and stuff? Thanks. ^^ Shifter Driftblade! Launch! (talk) 14:47, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, ya there? Havent seen ya edit. Blankblankblank (talk) 22:17, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Blankblankblank Yaaaaaaay lbp2 I have levels on that. Look up "PAndA Ville road" SUPER GREEN POWERS (talk) 15:01, April 2, 2014 (UTC) I noticed it says that Tesla has an iq that rivals Tails and Eggman combined. It breaks one of the rules for Sonic Adventure: Battle for Mobius. It is op as well and it should be turned down. So this is both constructive criticism and a warning that he will be kicked if this doesn't change : / sorry I hope I'm not being annoying or anything Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok thx. It's a comic btw Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Check this out please Hey, Can you please check out Rage the Hedgehog(Fan Video Game) please? tell me what you think. Blankblankblank (talk) 23:58, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Blankblankblank Sure, hopefully I'll have time later on this weekend to do it. I was going to make fanart of her so I guess this works! I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 02:45, May 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Wait, you said redesign. Do you want me to redesign her? Or do you want me to draw her in the outfit you've made for her already? I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 02:54, May 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I'm working on it right now... It'll be done soon! Probably by the next two hours or so I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 00:02, May 10, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's your request. I hope you like it!~ I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 02:20, May 10, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Soundcloud? I loved your soundcloud song, can you check out my remixes? https://soundcloud.com/chubbynubz1 Thanks! Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 03:50, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Rage the Hedgehog But what do you actually think of my remixes? Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 04:31, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Rage the Hedgehog Stuff. Hey, what did you think of Technisis? Also, please respond to my other comment on Alinoa the Cat plz. Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 00:54, May 12, 2014 (UTC)Rage the Hedgehog You can join the roleplays! Just lemme post the first roleplay and then we can get goin! "Let us destroy evildoers and make merry-ment!" (talk) 01:26, May 12, 2014 (UTC)NeoExlucky I've posted the first roleplay! "Let us destroy evildoers and make merry-ment!" (talk) 01:47, May 12, 2014 (UTC)NeoExlucky Technisis I don't get how people think that's a bad thing, I mean, it's not like Technisis's iq is over 9000, or infinite, and Eggman isn't that smart as his IQ says... Look at some of his inventions.... No offense to you or Sam but it's really starting to p1ss me off that people think about this like that. again, no offense, just letting what I think shine. Rage the Hedgehog (talk) 01:40, May 12, 2014 (UTC)Rage Thanks^^ Red hedgehog sonic fan (talk) 01:57, May 16, 2014 (UTC)Red hedgehog sonic fan Death Battle. I will tell you when it's done, but right now, I need Marty's Personality when you can. This will help me in who will win(Like when Rage lost because he is overly cocky) The Battle is done my friend. Um... sorry, I've stopped doing requests for a while, I have like ten to do. Sorry... - Sigma http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ASigmaAlphaThree/Requests_Are_Now_Not_Open ''Silver ''Hey, it's Rage. It's not letting me de-select the italics symbol so thats why its like this. Anyway, you can use my real name on the cast for Silver the Hedgehog. It's Jarrett S. Martin x Kendra pic is finished mkay :D Hello, I got the Martin x Kendra picture you wanted ^ ^. hope it's okay you have a good day mkay :3 sonicsorel@gmail.com Hey, from now on, send emails from Sonicsorel@gmail.com to my new email, hoitrodjman@gmail.com. PINGAS... PINGAS... pingas (talk) 22:44, June 10, 2014 (UTC)rage From Oneheart Hia AU ^ ^ as you can see its me 1<3 :p. You know the RP me and KB are in called Lotus? We're going to change it...a lot. Hope it gets a lil' bit better, and that you join :D! (is going to be a ask join rp :3) Nick Jonas? Some characters remind you of Nick Jonas? Wait, how does he remind you of certain characters? (Dont take offense to that.) No no no, I dont find it weird. I just asked a question because I was confised. Besides, I barely pay attention to the guy, so if anyones the one who failed, it's me for not understanding what you meant.Drop the LOL!! 02:39, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I may have drew the head a bit too big Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) We can do something..-AngelFlames Wait.. Oneheart left? Why? She was causing drama to herself... talk to Kniro for more info. Hi Alphonse Alphonse, I'm gonna ask you something pretty weird. Can one of my characters be a lovw intrest to Alinoa?Drop the LOL!! 03:16, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Did you get my recordings? (talk) 19:17, July 6, 2014 (UTC) The character who would be Alinoa's love interest would be James the Rabbit (I haven't made his page yet. And he has lightning powers. Just saying)Drop the LOL!! 19:39, July 6, 2014 (UTC) So, how is the whole roleplay thing going to work? I'm super lost right now...but also how will the James and Alinoa thing will work though..Drop the LOL!! 03:14, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Uh, some context would be helpful here? Also, I called HIM an asshat after he left a rude and 100% unecessarry insult on a forum post I made as sen here. Not my best moment. (talk) 21:05, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I...don't think I have a character named James... (talk) 22:13, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Do you mean in SFCB2 or Sonic Kids? If that's the case, Venice and Jaki are in SFCB2 and Jaki's in Sonic Kids. Either way, I have no idea how they'd meet. (talk) 22:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Dont worry, I'll make it as soon as I can.Drop the LOL!! 03:50, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Tesla Boom thing Hey, you should make another ___ boom rp... It's just that my computer wasn't working when you made the other one so I didn't get the invitation, so it's kind of unfair. Heck, I didn't even know Sigma and I was stupid back then and held grudges ALL THE TIME so I just said "Sigma is stupid." even though I never really met her... DERP If ice cream has ice cream in it, would it be called ice cream ice cream? (talk) 01:45, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Are we still doing Gem High Year 3?Drop the LOL!! 18:45, July 27, 2014 (UTC) (deep breath) FINALLY At least art requests are easier than fangame requests :D Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 14:34, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I am, right now :) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 14:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Here you go :) Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 15:37, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Permission Permission Hay man, just wanted to ask a quick question about Nubis's car picture..you don't mind if I bring it ouver to the B&S Wiki, for his profile. I'll also include credit to you. (The-Bismarck (talk) 21:25, July 28, 2014 (UTC)) Link: http://buthuainsayian-race-sonic-fan-character.wikia.com/wiki/Nubis_the_Fox (B&S) Haven't put up the car pic's yet, waiting on your approval to do so ^.^' (The-Bismarck (talk) 22:25, July 28, 2014 (UTC)) Thnxs man ^.^, if you need me for anything you know where to send the message :D (The-Bismarck (talk) 22:42, July 28, 2014 (UTC))